


蜜桃成熟时

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	蜜桃成熟时

李赫宰想好了，如果李东海问他： “你在说什么？”

那他就可以笑着说，“傻瓜呀！你是傻瓜！ 我在跟你开玩笑啊！ ”

可惜李东海并没有如他预想的那样一脸茫然，或者是恼羞成怒，而是粉着耳朵尖垂着眼睑： “我也喜欢你。”

他们还有几天就要出道了，他在只有两个人的厕所向李东海告白，因为李东海的侧脸实在是太可爱了，他没有忍住。

听起来好像有些奇怪，但其实就是这样，他想哪怕是这个世界上最成熟的男人，看见那么可爱的李东海，也会忍不住想要告白的。

那李东海为什么要答应他呢？

李东海也说不出来为什么。

 

两个人在出道舞台的后台偷偷勾手指，李东海主动的，李赫宰察觉到，低头看了看那只小心翼翼的小指，又看了一眼笑得有些羞涩的李东海，反过手把李东海的手抓进自己手心里： “冷不冷呀，傻瓜，你别怕，我一直都在你身边的。”

像两只走路还会往左右蹿的小猫，像两只还不会咬人只会含着手指的小狗，两个人凑在一起，认认真真地陪伴在对方左右，在那个及其有意义的冬天互相汲取温暖。

 

他第一次在公司食堂遇到李东海，就要了李东海的电话号码。

李东海碍于对方是前辈，瑟缩着给了，回过头拉着那时跟自己最亲近的练习生前辈，低声说自己会不会惹李赫宰不高兴了。

他就是冲着李东海好看，才大着胆子要他的电话号码的。

两个人越来越熟悉，从窝里小心翼翼探出头的兔子现在敢睡在他膝盖上了，他走到哪里小兔子就竖着耳朵毛茸茸地跟到哪里。

那时李东海有了出道的消息，和朴正洙一起，李赫宰和金俊秀两个人没少因为这事儿调侃他，其实也是为他高兴，但又碍着面子不好意思把话说得太肉麻。

李东海委委屈屈地缩在厕所隔间哭了一场，直到被李赫宰揪出来还红着眼睛嘟囔着“我是不会变的”。

“你不会变，”李赫宰给他整理了一下衣服，“你永远都是个傻瓜！ ”

 

木浦小渔村来的李东海，浑然天成的赤子，什么都不懂，什么都理直气壮，像是无人踏足过的海湾，干净又灿烂。

至于什么时候开始觉得傻瓜也很可口。

他也不太清楚。

李赫宰只觉得手心都汗湿了，他和李东海两个人挤在狭小的空间里，是一个被临时拿来当更衣室的储物间。

他们昨天刚刚在另一个狭小空间里告白了。

现在可以开始进行下一个环节，他可以亲吻他的小傻瓜了。

李东海睁着眼睛，看着李赫宰越靠越近，直到他们像电视里的男女主人公一样，唇齿相依。

 

十八九岁的男孩子，骨子里是爱好冒险的，他们不知疲倦地探索着未知的世界，光明的，灿烂的，深邃的，暧昧的。

李赫宰偷偷打量着睡在他旁边的李东海，圆圆的肩头很可爱，后颈毛茸茸的发茬也可爱，怎么看都可爱。

他想要更多，不只是可爱的东西。

但他又怕吓到李东海，这个傻瓜连接吻都会脸红，如果自己那点儿心思让他知道了他又会怎么想？

 

他拉着李东海偷偷看电影，《断背山》，李东海对这样的片子一向都很感兴趣，对着开场镜头迷人的自然风光夸张地“哇”了几声，很快就沉浸进了剧情之中不再和李赫宰有交流。

很快就到了杰克和恩尼斯夜色中第一次拥抱彼此的时候，李赫宰偷偷观察着李东海的反应。半靠在他怀里的李东海神色紧张紧紧盯着屏幕，想别开头又害怕李赫宰嘲笑他。

其实他什么也没看进去，只觉得身边李赫宰的呼吸声越来越清晰，其实没有变的，只是他越来越在意李赫宰而已。

“会觉得奇怪吗？东海？”李赫宰亲了亲他的脸蛋，揉了两把头发，很满意这个人全身上下的每一份触感。

“不会......不过......”李东海稍稍往旁边坐了几分，“太热了......”

李东海说不会，这让李赫宰心里的罪恶感减轻了许多。  
本来，大家都是男人不是吗，这种事在一起之后总归是要发生的，有什么好在意的。  
他大着胆子试探了更多，哪怕自己也是脸红腿软的。  
李东海的耳朵是敏感点，谁碰都不行，凑得太近说话他都会逼出眼泪来。  
李东海的腰，劲瘦但柔韧，少年初长成，一切的坚硬都还隐藏在柔软的皮肉之下。  
他拉着李东海一起看小电影，两个初尝情欲的少年汗涔涔地贴在一起，激动地射满了彼此的手心。  
李东海咬着牙不让眼里的一包泪流出来，发出像小狗一样可怜兮兮的“呜呜”声，糖分超标的甜蜜。

三天后是个不错的时机，有的哥哥跑行程，有的人要回家，约会的旅行的，总算有一天没什么人在宿舍，原本李东海也要回家的，被他哄了几句，答应留下来陪他。  
李东海太过害羞了一些。两个人确定关系到现在大半年了，哥哥们有的有察觉，有的睁只眼闭只眼，大家都装作看不见。  
偏偏李东海这个傻瓜什么都不知道，还在心虚地想着怎么不让哥哥们发现，怀揣着一份纯真的罪恶感。  
“那你这么害怕，会不会跟我分开？”李赫宰逗他，在一起之前和之后没什么变化，他最大的乐趣就是逗李东海。  
“不要，这个不行，这个绝对不行。”李东海拿手指去缠李赫宰的，非要缠得紧紧的才安心。

他照着李赫宰给他发的那些“东西”，自己在浴室做准备。  
他并没有去询问李赫宰，我们明明都是男人不是吗，为什么是我做这些准备。  
李东海习惯了去听李赫宰的话，李赫宰说什么对他而言就是他的行动准则，不需要多想也没必要质疑。  
他心甘情愿地为爱情献祭，那样珍贵的一段感情，他是豁出生命也不怕的。  
“你相信我，不会难受的。”李赫宰在他进浴室之前这么跟他说。  
“我相信你。”我无论如何都相信你。

不用跟哥哥们抢热水，只有两个人在的宿舍安静有序。  
几乎在浴室里呆了快一个小时，李东海才穿着李赫宰的T恤从浴室走出来，本就是oversize的T恤完全可以当睡衣穿，穿在李东海身上刚刚遮住腿根。  
李赫宰原本想在沙发上等他，又害怕哥哥们或者经纪人会突然出现，还是让李东海回房间。  
他坐在床上，紧张地握着鼠标的手一直都在抖，心惊胆战地浏览自己偷偷找到的网页，他以为这就能万全的准备了。  
等李东海湿漉漉又热气腾腾地出现在他面前，脑子里沸腾着翻滚着，他才开始意识到，他完全没有准备好。  
但他一定要拥抱李东海。

李东海低着头靠近李赫宰，扑过来环住他的脖子，原本准备像所有电影情节那样亲吻李赫宰的脖子，却因为触碰到那一瞬间的炽热温度慌了手脚，什么也想不起来，只能愣愣地靠在他肩膀 上，连平日里最擅长的恼羞成怒都忘记了。  
李赫宰环住他的腰，小声问他： “你怕不怕？”  
“才不怕，不要在现在问这种东西呀你这家伙。”小老虎的本能这才觉醒，一口咬在李赫宰的肩膀上，“你不准后悔。”  
哪里会后悔，他的分身在李东海的大腿边，欲望越烧越旺。不同于以往的情欲陌生却异常凶猛，他被支配了手脚，揽着李东海的手越来越用力。  
李东海软着身子，任由他搂着自己，还是不敢看他。

他从离自己最近的锁骨开始下手，吸吮出了今晚的第一个印记，李东海有些颤抖，但还是不肯回应他也不肯出声。  
他双手捧着李东海的腰，慢慢拉开了一些自己和李东海的距离，顺着锁骨往下，这次重点对象是李东海的乳尖。  
李东海哪里知道被人亲吻乳尖会是这样的感觉，李赫宰用牙齿轻轻擦过软粒，李东海弓起背，想要逃离这种感觉。  
有些糟糕，不对，是太糟糕了。  
他泄愤一般抓住李赫宰的头发，又舍不得用力，根本没有阻止李赫宰的意思，手指松开又抓紧，只觉得现在自己已经完全被李赫宰操控，理智和神志完全不属于自己了。

接下来该怎么办？李赫宰的脑子飞速运转，却又被怀里李东海传来的热感和触感完全打乱了思绪。  
刚刚捧着李东海腰侧的左手慢慢开始跟着自己吮吸乳尖的动作来到另一边的胸前，拈起又抚平，这一招对李东海很管用，他又发出了小狗一样的呜咽声，虽然很小声但听上去还是让李赫宰有些 难以自抑。  
大概是这种感觉太过奇异，李东海的所有感觉都被调动到了胸前，也就忽略了李赫宰的右手正顺着股缝慢慢向下。

李东海没穿内裤。  
也是，这小傻瓜估计满脑子都想着今晚是要跟他“亲热”的，估计嫌麻烦干脆没穿。  
李东海很瘦，几乎比厉旭还要瘦，即使在他们这群都是精瘦体型的半大孩子之中也显得格外单薄，那是常年没好好吃饭和严苛训练的结果，他们都是如此，李东海尤其明显。  
但他有个手感饱满的屁股，以前他和金俊秀没少因为这个笑话李东海，说他屁股又大又圆像个女孩子。  
那会儿李东海红着眼睛看着他，他只觉得好玩儿，  
现在他只觉得自己快要疯了。  
这还是第一次没有任何阻碍地触碰到那两瓣软肉，丰盈软滑，足以点燃任何一个男人名为欲望的引信。

他伸手去够放在枕头底下的润滑剂，急躁地淋在了李东海的股缝之间，手伸向他今天将要造访的地方。  
李东海抓着他头发的手挣扎了两下，重新选择环住李赫宰的脖子，他跪了起来，想要逃开那双正在作恶的手。  
“东海.....别怕......”李赫宰安抚到，虽然他心里也没底，但他知道到了这一步根本没办法停下来。  
“不行的......”李东海被刚刚李赫宰两腿之间的热度吓得不轻，明明是自己也有的，偏偏碰到李赫宰他就失了理智。  
“别怕......”还放在左胸之上的手向上移到李东海的后颈，稍稍用了些力往下压，迫使李东海低头和自己接吻。  
两个少年之间的吻急切又生疏，他只知道李东海的嘴唇冰冰凉凉的，李东海的舌头舔过他的牙床，两个人毫无章法地吻在一起，享受着最纯粹的亲密。

他探进了一根手指的动作没有过分惊扰到此时像只小兔子一样的李东海，甬道里的高温又将他的理智烧焦了一半。  
一会儿他会进入到李东海的身体里，会被李东海的湿热紧紧包围，那是完全不同于以往自己用手草草打发的快感。  
没人能抵抗这样的诱惑。  
于是他又伸进了第二根手指，用了些力气，李东海“嘶”地吸了一口气，夹紧了大腿。  
“放松啊东海......别人说太紧张你会痛的。”  
“我不知道要怎么放松......”忍了好久终于掉下了眼泪，李东海也说不清楚自己是委屈还是太痛。  
“你信我啊东海......不要怕......”他知道李东海喜欢他的吻，他不介意给他更多。  
他尝到了已经流到李东海嘴角的泪水，李东海这小子也太甜了，连眼泪都带着甜味。

第三根手指进入的时候李东海又掉了不少眼泪，穴口能感觉到一些尖锐的刺痛感，甬道内则是陌生的饱胀感。  
他想说不要了，他猜他只要多说两次李赫宰就会心疼然后答应他。  
可是话到了嘴边他又收了回来。  
他舍不得李赫宰难过，也不想让他遗憾。  
他是想要和李赫宰天长地久的，即使他也不知道天能有多长，地该有多久，他连未来都没有想过会是什么，就急急忙忙把李赫宰写进了自己的未来规划中。  
他是不会放手的，他从来不曾改变。

李赫宰勉强把小指也塞进了穴口，感受到了强烈的推拒感。  
现在四根手指安静地停在后穴浅浅的位置，李东海全身颤抖，咬紧牙关也没说一个疼字。  
李赫宰只觉得自己的下半身快要坚持不住了，他已经知道了那里是怎样的高热柔软，当然还想要更多。  
他的左手再一次滑到了李东海的腰侧，右手又倒了一些润滑剂淋在李东海的臀瓣上，生怕让李东海再难受。  
大概是有些太着急，右手涂开润滑剂的时候发出了令人耳热的水泽声，探进后穴时发出的“咕啾”声听得李东海下意识地夹紧了臀瓣。  
李赫宰的两根手指被夹在穴口，一股热流蹿向大脑，霎时间烧得脑子里全面短路。  
他扶着自己的阴茎，又掐着李东海的腰，缓缓地探进了后穴之中。

网上的所谓“攻略”中，提到第一次最好是后入式。  
可他哪里还记得什么攻略什么温馨提示，反正目的只有一个，他现在正在进行。  
李东海忍着下身传来的钝痛感，不敢发出喊痛的声音，其实也没有他想象的那么糟糕就是了，但挥之不去的羞涩让那种痛感显得有些古怪。  
果然是极致的快感，比手指不知道敏感多少倍的分身被李东海的甬道紧紧包裹着，几乎要烫化在里面。  
两个人都在忍耐着，忍耐着痛感，忍耐着快感。  
他们又一次分享了一个吻，李东海的眼泪此时已经完全不受控制了，那些敏感的，羞涩的心情助长着眼泪的纵横。

直到全根没入，李赫宰才想起最要命的一件事，他没有戴套。  
不过这会儿也不能再退出来了，李东海紧闭双眼皱着眉头，分明是痛极了的神情，他哪里舍得再让李东海受一次苦。  
没有了那层薄薄的橡胶，李赫宰原原本本地感受着李东海内里的紧致和高热。  
“东海......”他放开李东海的嘴唇，李东海像在岸上挣扎的鱼一样抓住机会拼命呼吸。  
“还痛吗？”  
李东海闭着眼睛点点头，想了想又摇头。  
是痛的，但他舍不得让李赫宰为难，苦已经吃了一半，没必要在这个时候喊停。  
“可以的，没有关系。”  
“那我继续......”李赫宰调整了姿势，把李东海慢慢放在床上，换成了传教士体位。

被平放在床上的李东海还是保持着搂住李赫宰脖子的姿势。垂着眼睛不敢看位于上方的李赫宰。  
因为换姿势的原因，李赫宰的分身稍微出来了一些，调整好姿势之后，他试图把自己埋得更深一些。  
就因着这个动作，李东海刚刚放松的表情又皱缩在一起。  
但他没有发出声音，眼睛又湿了几分。  
“东海，放松一点。”夹得有些过于紧了，其实李赫宰也不太好受，他知道第一次一定不会顺利，但没想到会这么紧张。  
“知道了......”声音从身下传来，李赫宰感觉心尖像是被小猫软软的指甲挠过。

每一次探索的动作，李赫宰都留出足够的时间给李东海适应，过了几分钟后，李东海不再那么紧张了，搂着李赫宰的手也没一开始那么紧崩了。  
李赫宰伸手抚过李东海的乳尖，刚刚充血挺立的乳尖因为长时间地休整又软了下去，敏感度不减丝毫。  
他很满意李东海的敏感，并试图用乳尖的快感分散他的注意力，暗暗地加快了身下的动作。  
在刚刚的试探中，愈发累积起来的快感几乎快要将他本就不怎么牢固的伪装击垮。  
他不想让李东海难受，他试图让李东海相信他不会伤害他，能给他带来快乐，但说穿了，他也不过是第一次的毛头小子，就那么一点点快感就足以令他理智烧穿。

李东海在对方渐渐加快的攻势下开始意识游离。  
现在是真的不觉得痛了，虽然后面还是觉得有些胀，但已经称不上难受，顶多是有些奇怪。  
奇怪就奇怪在，慢慢地李东海喜欢上了这种感觉，就像是坐过山车的时候，下腹的紧绷感，诡异地会让人有些兴奋。  
李赫宰发现李东海的双颊泛起了粉红色，还是不肯张开嘴，紧紧地咬着下唇，却抑制不住地挤出了一些气音，慢慢地有了声调。  
他不知道这算不算李东海舒服了，但至少李东海没有像刚刚那样痛得脸色发白，他抓过李东海的一只手放在唇边吻了又吻。  
“东海......东海......”不知道要说什么才能表达他现在的激动，只能一遍又一遍呼唤爱人的名字，每一声都让他觉得更幸福一些。  
“我喜欢你，东海......”

李东海用手指抚过李赫宰的脸。  
虽然后面还是不太舒服，但他看见李赫宰满足又幸福的神情，居然也会觉得开心和满足。  
“我也喜欢你......”他在李赫宰冲撞的间隙回应着爱人的呼唤，“我也......很喜欢你。”  
李赫宰也不知道是无师自通还是突然想起，这才伸手借着股沟的润滑去套弄李东海已经软下去的分身。  
敏感的前端突然被抓住，李东海发出了一声惊呼，随即整个人绷紧了起来。  
其实李赫宰套弄的动作也称不上熟练，但至少比李东海自己来的刺激更大，合着自己挺弄的动作，李东海的胸前也泛起了玫瑰色。  
“东海.....”他俯下身子靠近李东海的耳朵，光是说话的气息拍打在耳畔，李东海都觉得神经已经超过了负荷。  
无意识地放开了自己已经被咬出血痕的下唇，李东海像是整个人都被释放了一样，眼泪完全不受控制，在枕头上洇出了一滩水痕。

“赫宰......”被爱人完全占有的快感过于强烈，李东海越发意识模糊，只觉得整个人被抛上了高空，直直地往下坠，怎么也没办法着地。  
“赫宰......不行了......”眼泪大颗大颗地涌出，李东海哭红了整张脸，声音带着哭腔又发颤，李赫宰根本无法招架。  
“很快就结束了东海......”李赫宰早已没有了思考的能力，只是处于本能安抚李东海。  
顶弄得动作和套弄李东海分身的动作越发和谐起来，终于在某一次擦过一处浅浅的位置，李东海仰起头整个人都弓了起来，发出了一声拉长的尖叫，还在李赫宰手上的阴茎颤抖着射出几道白 浊。  
李赫宰被骤然缩紧的后穴夹得失了神，也跟着射了出来，他还埋在李东海的甬道内，李东海因为甬道里细微的触感再一次羞得低声哭了起来。  
听到李东海低低的哭声李赫宰这才意识到自己闯了多大的祸，连忙从李东海身后退了出来，带出一大股混着白浊的润滑剂，染在殷红的穴口和身下的蓝灰色床单上，湿了一大片。

“对不起啊，东海......”李赫宰伸手摸上了穴口，有些担心李东海是不是因为受伤了才哭。  
李东海因为这个动作又加重了哭腔： “你不能......不要摸......”  
李东海爱哭，哭得他心软成一片，弃械投降。  
“对不起东海.....我忘了......”他连忙抱住李东海，也不知道还有什么办法能让李东海平静下来。  
“以后不能......”抽泣着又舍不得责怪赫宰，“不能”了半天也说不出那些让自己害羞不已的话，“以后不能这样了......”  
“以后都不会忘记，好不好......”  
他盯着自己的爱人，好像有些随意又郑重地许下不太正经的承诺。

“好......”  
李东海点点头，认真地看向他。

李赫宰摘下了枝头最甜的桃子。

现在蜜桃是他一个人的了。

 

——FIN——


End file.
